Company Chaos: How it all started
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: The start of my own group, Company Chaos! It's mostly OC's, but I hope you like it! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by CrazyNutSquirrel, enjoy! (Note: I'm Shade).

**Company Chaos**

_Chapter 1:_

Shade woke up and looked around, this was not the world as she remembered it. What had occurred was to be put frankly, she had been in a tube for twenty years and was still fifteen for some reason. Getting irritated by the yellow liquid that was stinging her eyes she blasted the tube to bits. Looking at the pieces of transparent metal that had held her for the last twenty years she smirked, with powers like hers, she might actually enjoy herself, because if people where still shoved around for being what they were still, they would have to be taught a lesson, if they didn't and accepted you, then she might accept them as friends. But it all depended.

Without looking back, Shade left the subterranean cave and walked for the first time in twenty years, in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _

Shade was somewhat disoriented by the loud noise of the city she had walked into. Cars drove around, horns honked, music blared from apartments. It was all too much. She ducked into an alleyway and sighed with relief. Walking down the cool lengths of the alley she suddenly came upon a gang of teenage boys beating up a smaller creature. Shade's blood started to boil as she saw it was a young hedgehog who was unable to fight back as it was trying to protect an armadillo who was much smaller. "What do you think you're doing?" Asked Shade coldly. One of them turned around and sneered, "Oh look it's another freak." "What did you just call me?" "I called you a freak and I'll call you plenty else too." "Really?" "Yeah." Shade looked the kid up and down. "Your not worth my time." She brushed past him. "Oh yeah?" Shade was suddenly kicked from behind, she landed on some broken glass and was bleeding as she pushed herself up. The hedgehog started to cry. "So...I see you don't want to mind your own business and back off. Well, I can't say I didn't warn you." Shade emerged ten minutes later from a mess of the gang who where now strewn all over the alleyway. "Come on." Shade offered her hand to the young hedgehog. "Are you alright?" Shade decided there would be less likely chance of interruption in the noisy main streets. She winced as they entered the noise. "Yes I am alright, I know somewhere quieter, come on, let's show her Ball." Shade followed them to a relaxingly quiet street with cafes all around the sides. "Come on, this place has really good apple cider and the lady is nice, she can help you with your cuts." Shade grunted and followed the hedgehog and Ball inside.

"Oh hello dear! Back for more cider, who's your...oh dear! Come over here and we'll clean you up." Before Shade could protest she was picked up and sat on a stool, the lady started to clean Shade's cuts while her husband made them hot cider. "So dear, did those nasty boys attack you again? You really should tell the police about them Ivy." Shade's ears pricked, so that was the hedgehog's name. "I don't think I have to, she beat them all in about ten minutes." "Really? Is that why your cut?" "No, it's because one of them kicked me from behind, I only fell on some glass." "I see. Chuck can you give them whipped cream? No not the store kind the special kind!" "Okay."

"So what's your name?" Asked Ivy as they drank their cider. "Shade." "Oh cool! I'm Ivy but you probably already heard, and this is Ball." The tiny armadillo looked up and smiled before standing up with a bit of effort and kissing a surprised Shade on the cheek. "Oh that's so sweet!" "Where are you from Shade?" Asked Ball. Shade thought for awhile. "I come from one of the northern continents, but...the only thing is...I've been kept in a tube for twenty years I think judging by that calendar. I only got out today and the noise was the first thing I heard in this city." "Well that's the usual noise for most cities. How about you come home with us?" "Uh...okay..." "Good!" Ivy brightened immediately. "Hey Tarra! We're going now!" "Alright dear! See you soon." They exited the shop. "So...I'd like you to know that I live with Iflip and Sniper. Oh yes, and Vivid and Tralska and Chaos. Oh yes and Cookie." "I see." "We live in that house." Ivy pointed. Shade nodded. "Let's go!"

**Author note: For those of you who are enjoying this... and who review... thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Shade watched Ivy ring the doorbell. A black and blue chameleon came to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi Ivy, back with Ball? Oh...who's this?" "This is Shade, she rescued me." "She rescued you? Welcome in, I'm Tralska." Shade shook the outstretched hand. They went inside. "Oh Ivy!" A orange and black ball collided with Ivy. "I was so worried about you!" "It's alright Iflip, Shade saved me." "Shade? Oh thank you!" The tiger patterned cat threw herself on Shade who stumbled back against the wall wincing as a piece of glass in her chest that Tarra had missed was pushed deeper. "Oh, your bleeding!" "Tell me something I don't know." Shade's hand liquified and became a two pronged tentacle that went through the bandage and pulled out the glass. The assembly gasped. "How did you do that?" "It's a result of some tests that I was forced to take unwillingly, they where supposed to be for my protection but they weren't actually."

"What were they for then?" Asked Ivy wide-eyed. "They were so he could try and take over our continent using me, he was working on a syrum that would enable him to control me, thankfully, he was discovered before that happened. He was the family doctor so he could easily get me to experiment on." "Go on!" They all leaned forward in anticipation, "No." "Awww...Why not?" "Because I don't really want to talk about that, those visits were painful." "But..." "Back off guys." An armadillo came into the room and looked horrified at the bandages. "Oh dear! Come on, I'll clean those, and put some ointment on them, my name is Vivid." "I'm Shade." "Thank you for saving Ivy." "I didn't do that much." "Oh yes you did, the last time that Ivy tried to fight them they beat her to a pulp. She came back cut and bleeding, it took her two months to recover." Shade grunted. Vivid pushed her into a chair in the living room. "Just wait here a second."

A hedgehog came into the room. "Oh hi there. I'm Sniper. You?" Sniper held out his hand to Shade. "Shade." "Nice to meet you." "Likewise."

"Oh well doesn't this look cozy?" Asked Ivy coming in. "Hi Ivy, you came back in one piece this time." "Oh shut up Sniper." Sniper grinned at Ivy. "Sniper likes that whenever he doesn't come with me or follow me because I insist I always end up being chased into an alley and ganged up on." "I see." "Well I don't enjoy the fact that you get hurt, I am your brother of course, but I do find it funny that when you push me away you actually end up hurting yourself." "Hardy hardy har har." "Shut up you two, she's hurt and your being annoyingly loud." Shade smiled. "Come on, now that Vivid's done with you I'll show you to your room! We have over a hundred." Ivy led Shade away from the living room five minutes later and up the stairs. Ivy eventually opened the door to a spacious room with a simple bed, a dresser, a walk in closet, and a desk that was the only thing that looked fancy in the whole room. "We'll get you a better bed if you want one, the room next to yours isn't being used and it has a fancy bed how about we give you that? And we could get you a better dresser..." "No thank you, the bed offer is accepted, the rest is just fine." Shade went over to the walk in closet and looked at the inside, she frowned, then snapped her fingers, clothes where suddenly there, she had chaos controlled them from shops and had left in their place the specific amount of money required to pay for them. "Wow." Ivy looked at the tops hanging in the closet and the skirts. Ivy pulled open the dresser, it was filled with pants and more tops. "You certainly know what you want." Said Ivy whose voice was muffled from having her head being in the drawer.

Shade smiled, this was her domain, and she would make it look like hers. Shade chaos controlled a mahogany bookshelf into the room as Ivy left. Shade thought to herself, "This is my new life, I must put the past behind me and embrace it."

**Author note: Like it? I know that Shade might sound a liiittle bit like Shadow but she lightens up, probably because of Ivy's influence, and a fun fact for you, at Tails.kicks. I am IvyShadow, don't you agree that's a fun fact?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Ivy came into Shade's room the next morning around five o' clock and expected to find her sleeping, but no, she had music on playing from an iPod connected to a stereo that had definately not been there the night before. The same with the bookshelf. It was full of mostly fiction books. "What are you reading Shade? And could you read me some of your favorite parts in it?" "Alright, the book is called Taming the Tiger Within.

Excerpt number 1:

Inside every one of us is a garden, and every practitioner has to go back to their garden and take care of it. Maybe in the past, you left it untended for a long time. You should know exactly what is going on in your own garden, and try to put everything in order. Restore the beauty; restore the harmony in your garden. If it is well tended, many people can enjoy your garden. With the energy of mindfulness, you can look into the garbage and say, "I am not afraid. I am capable of transforming the garbage back into love."

Excerpt number 2:

Compassion is a beautiful flower born of understanding. When you get angry with someone, practice breathing in and out mindfully. Look deeply into the situation to see the true nature of your own and the other person's suffering, and you will be liberated..."

"Wow, you read that?" "Yes." "Wow." "It's not anything special." "You don't call that special?" "No." "Oh boy, is that why your always so calm?" "Yes." "Wow, do you think I can tell the others?" "What?!" "Yeah why not? We can invite Team Chaotix over to meet you, we don't know them, but it would be nice to finally meet them. And Espio is supposed to like meditating. He and you will get along well!" "Don't tell the others in full extent about what I do, just tell them I was meditating." "Oh alright." "Thank you." Ivy called Team Chaotix as she'd said she would and they arrived around ten o' clock. "Sorry we're late. Charmy wanted to get an ice cream cone." Apologized Vector while glaring at Charmy who didn't notice and continued eating his ice cream cone. "That's quite alright." Said Ivy letting them in. "This is the gang, Sniper, my brother, Vivid, Tralska, Chaos, Iflip, Ball, Cookie (Espio's blush went unnoticed because of his scale colour) and this is the newest edition to the gang who I met yesterday. Shade! And she says she's been stuck in a tube for twenty years!" Team Chaotix's attention immediately switched to Shade who was looking fixedly at the wall. "What's wrong Shade? Come on! If you could take down twenty guys who could beat me up with a needed two month recovery time in ten minutes you can get through an introduction, or were you anti-social where you came from?" "I was not anti-social..." "Then come on." Ivy pulled Shade up and sighing, Shade held out her hand, when she shook Espio's hand they where momentarily in each others mind for some reason causing Espio to recoil. She had just said in his mind, "Sometimes these people don't understand me, I'd rather be meditating!" At the same time he had been thinking how much he'd rather be doing meditation. After the introductions were done Vector started talking to Vivid and Tralska, Charmy started to play monopoly with Ivy and Ball, and Espio and Shade went out onto the patio. "Why where you in my head?" "I don't know, it must have been from that experiment." "What...?" "I told those guys inside that I wouldn't tell them yet and I'm not going to tell you." "Alright." They stood in silence for a few minutes before Shade broke it, "You like to meditate?" "Yes. But I don't get to very often because of Charmy." "Come up to my room, we can meditate there." Espio's blush this time was very obvious. "I couldn't..." "You can and you will, it's not like I'm going to force you to do anything you don't want to, we'd only be meditating." "Alright." The only way the others knew about her and Espio meditating together was because Charmy caught sight of them and started to chant:

"Espio and Shade sitting in a tree

K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"It isn't like that you fuzzy bit of slime, we're only meditating together since you take it upon yourself to interrupt him all the time." Shade then turned on her heel and went up the stairs with Espio following her, Charmy was so shocked by her reply that he was actually quiet and didn't notice that Ivy and Ball where winning until it was too late. "We won!" "NOOOOO!" Shade smiled to herself, "Serves him right." Once inside the room Shade closed the door and locked it, then she set out two cushions near the wall and lined up meditation candles, she somehow knew the kind of meditation Espio used. But he could feel a different kind of energy from his own coming from her when she meditated, it was kind of like she was feeling good and was doing something she liked to do while meditating, little did he know that when she meditated she wished for everyone in the world to be happy and it made her feel wonderful to imagine a world where everyone was happy.

**Author note: This might have been lame... if you think otherwise, by all means let me know with reviews, if you agree, I give you my most hearty consent to flame me all you want as long as you use no vulgar language. Thank you very much for reading this story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Espio soon had to go but was reluctant because the energy he felt from Shade when she meditated was intoxicating and made him feel even more relaxed. "Come on Espio what's gotten over you?" "When we where meditating..." "Oh it's because of that boring stuff, why do you even do it Espio?" Vector and Charmy argued all the way back to the agency. Shade smiled as she closed her curtain through which she'd seen them arguing. She went to the bed to finish the last twenty three pages of Taming the Tiger within. "Shade?" "Come in." Vivid stepped into the room. "These arrived for you." Shade took the rolled up posters, unrolling them she pinned them up. "Oh...I never knew you liked horse racing!" The posters took up one wall, the one where she and Espio had meditated. "I do, the horses seem so...royal...but it's also like they are trying to make us understand something that we just aren't." "I feel that way sometimes too. Have you ever ridden one? I haven't." "No, I haven't had the pleasure. But I've actually gotten to take care of one." "What was it's name?" "Blueberry." "That's nice." "I still have a photograph." Shade showed Vivid a photograph of a grey horse with a black mane that had it's reins being held by Shade. Who somehow looked younger...happier... "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Asked Shade pulling Vivid out of her thoughts. "Oh yes...dinners ready." "I'll be down in a moment." Vivid left and Shade looked at the picture of herself. "Where did that version of me go? Why can't I find happiness except for when I meditate?"

**Author note:Sorry this chapter was so short mates. I just thought that would sound good as the end of a chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Shade was suprised when Espio called her again at eight the next morning while she was having breakfast to ask if he could come over. "Why?" "Because Charmy won't let me meditate again, he says he wants to go to the park." "Bring him over with you and Ivy and Ball can play with him at the park, Sniper will probably go with them." "Alright."

When Espio arrived he looked like he was at the end of his patience. "Hi Shade." "Hi Espio, Ivy wants me to come along and Sniper does too, do you mind if we meditate at the park?" "Yes you will! Sniper and I will make sure that Charmy and Ball don't bother you." "Alright." The park was a few blocks away so they started walking, Ball squealing with delight as Charmy lifted him up into the air every now and then. Espio and Shade walked at the back of the group talking about the benefits of meditating and the benefits of quiet. A few seconds after they had spotted the park something fell on Shade and Espio. Shade was up again with Espio in her arms. Espio was still in shock at the gesture when she put him down and checked the creature that had landed on them, it was an echidna, and it was hugging three glowing items to it's chest. "Mustn't let Eggman get Creation emeralds. Mustn't..." He struggled against Shade's grip as she picked him up. "What's your name?" Espio was supprised at how gentle her voice was as if she was trying to lull a baby to sleep.

"Explosive..." "It's alright Explosive, Eggman won't get your emeralds, I'll make sure of it." She started to rock back and forth and Explosive fell asleep. "Espio do you mind if we take him to the agency? It's closer than our house." Shade said this quietly so as not to disturb the heavily wounded, now sleeping brown echidna. "Sure." "Shade what's up? Who's he?" "Explosive the Echidna." "You can't get away from me! Give me the Creation Emeralds you pathetic creature!" Shade seemed to want to hide herself from Eggman's view, she pulled her hood over her head. Then she stood up with Explosive. Head down she said in a quiet voice that even Eggman could hear in the air, "You can't have them." "Give them to me now or I will blow you to bits!" "No." "I'll give you ten seconds to give them to me! Ten..nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..." "CHAOS SPEAR!" Seven Chaos Spears flew from Shade's outstretched hand and destroyed the cannons and propeller on Eggman's egg mobile. "You'll pay for this!" He screamed as he flew away. Sniper was starring at Shade open mouthed. "You can do chaos spears?" "There's no time for that now, Explosive could die if we don't give him the right medical attention. We have to get to the detective agency and call an ambulance." They did and soon Explosive was in the hospital, "Can you hold on to these for him miss?" Asked one of the doctors. "Fine." Shade held the three emeralds and followed them, as soon as Explosive had nothing but an oxygen mask on because of slightly damaged lungs he was put in a bed in an empty ward, Shade sat beside the bed. "I wonder what your life was like before I met you? Was it mine with happiness but more pain than that?" Shade sat there for three hours before they removed the oxygen mask.

Shade woke up as a hand grabbed her, a strong hand. "THE EMERALDS! DOES EGGMAN HAVE THEM?!" Shade opened her eyes with a start to stare into Explosive's sky blue eyes. "No Eggman doesn't have the emeralds..." "THEN WHERE ARE THEY?" "Calm down or they'll have to put the oxygen mask on you again, the emeralds are here, I've been holding onto them for you." "So you're the one I saw before I passed out. I thought you where an angel, you where as gentle and nice as I imagine them to be." Shade smiled, glad he couldn't see how much she was blushing. "Thanks, but I'm no angel. I'm not nearly pretty enough." "Not pretty enough? You look very pretty to me, but then again that's just me." Shade was blushing furiously now and laid a hand on Explosive's, he'd lain back down now that he knew the emeralds where safe, Shade transfered her hand to his head and stroked his fur, she quietly sang the nursery rhyme she'd been sung when she was small. Explosive relaxed and a smile appeared on his face as he fell asleep. Shade leaned back and looked out the window at the moon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

Shade was now escorting Explosive back to the house she had come to call home. "Are you sure you feel alright?" "Yeah, I don't know why I have to stay in this stupid wheelchair." Shade smiled and whispered loudly in his ear, "Because you had some of your leg muscles torn almost to shreds is why, didn't you almost pass out when you tried to walk?" "I know but still..." "...I'm going to make you stay in it until your better, I can hurry it up though with chaos energy if you'd like, where I come from, children who have chaos energy in them have to learn how to heal with it." "How much will it speed it up?" "It will take only a week if you meditate with me as well, two if it's just the chaos energy." "Why would it be only one week if I meditate with you?" "I don't know, when I was learning how to heal, they found that when someone who's injured meditates with me the recovery time is lessened by half." "Oh..."

"Hi Shade! Bringing the wounded warrior home?" Cookie giggled. "Don't tease him Cooks." "Don't call me Cooks!" "Then don't act like Cooks, act like Cookie." "I don't know why but you always know how to make me smile." Giggled Cookie as she went to help Vivid make lunch. Iflip and Tralska where in the basement fixing the generator. And Ivy and Ball where playing candy land. "Hi! Bet you can't beat me at chess!" Said Ivy after their introduction. "Oh really?" Explosive beat her with four moves. "How did you do that?" "I've no idea, luck I guess?" Said Explosive smirking at Ivy who'd said that she bet she couldn't lose to him at chess. "Guess lady luck liked the idea of you losing for once." Shade actually laughed for the first time since coming out of the tube. Ivy was so startled that she fell out of the chair making Ball and Explosive laugh. "Why's your name Explosive?" Asked Ball. "Because I can shoot balls of Chaos energy from my palms which explode on impact." "Oh." "Would you like to play a game of cards?" "Crazy eights!" "Watch out kiddo, I was beating my Dad at crazy eights when I was two." "Really?" "Really." "Cool!"

Shade, now confident that she wasn't needed there, went upstairs to her room to meditate and found that she had one missed call. It was from Espio, pleading to come over, Charmy was breaking things in the background as Vector chased him. She'd only missed it by ten minutes. She called and Espio's anxious face appeared immediately. "You can come over." "Oh thank chaos! I'll be there soon." Vector was waving a baseball bat through the air breaking jars as he tried to hit Charmy. "Oh boy." Shade went and meditated as she waited for Espio to arrive. He did twenty minutes later, ran up the stairs and burst into Shade's room locking the door once he was inside. "They chased you?" "Yes. They wanted to know when they could expect us to make it official." "Make what official?" "When we're getting married." Shade smiled. "You could have called me, I could have told them that they could boil their heads before that thought would even come into my mind. Your my friend and your obviously uncomfortable with the idea of marriage, to me at least, you seem to like Cookie better than me, and believe me, I think she would be good for you." A knock came on the door. "Yes?" "Shade? May I come in?" "Yes you may Explosive." The door opened after Espio unlocked it and Explosive wheeled himself in. "How'd you get up the stairs?" "Vivid lifted the chair up here for me." "She's strong isn't she? Espio and I where going to meditate, care to join us?" "Sure." Espio helped Explosive out of the chair into a meditation position, after they where all ready, Espio on Shade's right, and Explosive on Shade's left, they meditated. For fourty minutes they where uninterrupted in fact, before someone banged on the door. "Yes?" Called Shade without opening her eyes. "Hi, is Espio in there?" "Espio? No, he left already when you where on the top floor." "Darn it! Thanks!" They heard Vector's footsteps recede. "Thanks." Murmured Espio. "Don't mention it." Then they had another fourty minutes before it was evening. Then Espio left and said he'd come tomorrow, Explosive got shown to his room and was lent clothes, Shade went downstairs carrying Explosive's wheelchair, and they all had dinner together.

Tralska and Iflip where covered in oil stains. "That generator was tricky." "Yeah, it got Tralska in the eyes." "It did?" Yes. But I don't want to talk about it." "Only because you where embarased that it happened in the first place!" Shade listened to them bicker about the generator. While they provided background noise, Shade thought about the peculiar feeling she had of needing to be around Espio, exploring this emotion, she found that it was because he always seemed harassed and upset about having a meditation session interrupted. Shade also found that she had the feeling that she just had to cure this problem. Satisfied that she wasn't feeling physical attraction to Espio, she finished her meal.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

Shade woke up suddenly and looked at the clock: 2:00 in the morning the digital face said. Shade decided not to try and go back to bed. She got up, got in a pair of loose comfortable jeans, with a red long sleeve top. It complemented her black fur, and the yellow stripes in her spikes, as well as the white mane she had running around her neck. She brushed her spikes and went into the corridor. She could hear each and every member of the household sleeping in their separate rooms. She crept down the corridor and got a black trench coat that she had bought the same day Explosive had been taken to the hospital, she had been sent it when she had requested it online. Vivid had delivered it to her. Shade opened the door quietly and closed it. Then she took a left and started walking. On her walk she noticed a cop car and knowing her appearance would make them want to investigate she swished into an alleyway. Turning and coming out ahead of the cop car she stopped as she saw an alligator trying to pick up some grocery items that had fallen down when she'd been bumped by the Wolf who was helping her pick things up while uttering apologies. Shade came and before they could comment she picked everything up and had it in the bags again. "What are you doing up so early?" "What are you doing out so early is what I'd ask." "I'm Shade the hedgehog, I decided to take a walk. You?" "I'm Banzanzas. I know it's a weird name." Shade now looked at the wolf, "Mochmeeks, another weird name, but at least it's better than Butter which is what my grandfather was named." "I see." "So...where are you walking to?" "Oh...just a few blocks then through the park, then turn around and come back." "Mind if we accompany you?" "No." "Alright." Banzanzas pulled three boxes of bars out of one of her bags. "Which flavour would you like?" "Lemon." Said Mochmeeks. "Cherry pie." Said Shade. "Here." They walked along in silence.

When they reached Shade's house Banzanzas looked at it ruefully. "What's wrong?" "Well...it's just that I don't really have what you'd call a house. It's more like a shack." "Then come live here." "What?!" "You too. From what I've heard in your head you don't live in a place you like to call home exactly." Mochmeeks looked at her with a startled expression. "I'll have to collect my things." "Do, we have plenty of rooms, how about you come around ten? That will give me enough time to let them know about you." "Alright. See you at ten then." Mochmeeks and Banzanzas left in opposite directions as Shade opened the door and slipped inside. To come face to face with Vivid. "What kind of time do you call this?" Demanded Vivid taking Shade's trench coat off her and put it away. "Nice coat...but what we're you doing?" "I was having a walk." "And who where the two with you? It's only four o' clock in the morning!" "Their names where Banzanzas and Mochmeeks. They will be coming to live with us because the places they live can't exactly be called houses. I'm going to meditate until nine. Breakfast will be done around then I think, oh yes, and before I left I put a cake in the oven for part of our breakfast, it should be done by now, it's a fruitcake." Shade swept by a speechless Vivid and went upstairs into her room, spun on her heel and went down landing neatly in her meditation position. She then started to meditate. Not knowing that when Mochmeeks and Banzanzas arrived they would have a person who lived on the street following them without their knowing. And that the fox's name would be Disc.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Shade got up and stretched her harms and legs and went to the door. She opened it and saw Ball was there rubbing one fist into a sleepy eye and the other hand was raised to knock the door. "Oh miff Shave, your afake." Shade smiled knowing Ball was making the errors only because he was tired. "Yes I am awake. Let's go get some breakfast." In the end she ended up carrying Ball down the stairs. When she arrived in the dining room with Ball in her arms the others applauded. "What?" "You...stood up to Vivid instead of being cowed. You cowed her. She's been huffy all morning, so we're going to have new tenants?" "Yes." "Do they like playing hop scotch and jump rope?" Asked Ivy. "I don't know." Said Shade. "When are they arriving?" "Ten." "Okay good, we'll set up welcome banners." Shade smiled at Ivy and Cookie's enthusiasm. "Alright. But just put welcome on them." "Alright!" Ivy and Cookie skipped off to get the banners ready.

"So... you enjoying yourself?" "How so?" "Well...fights with other residents, walks without anyone knowing, a nice bedroom, a almost constant visitor, boyfriends falling on you from the sky..." "Who said Explosive was my boyfriend?" Asked Shade sharply. "Well you hang around him all the time..." "I don't hang out with him because he's my boyfriend which he is not." Said Shade rather stiffly. "Oh alright. You know I was joking about the boyfriend thing right?" Asked Sniper grinning. Shade made a noise in her throat that was remarkably like a bird screeching as it tore apart it's prey.

Shade went into the living room and almost fell over as if the bright colours had hit her. Cookie and Ivy where pinning up another multicoloured banner as she had come in. "Oh hi Shade! How do you like it?" Shade looked around herself. "It's...very good." There where snacks out on the table, the sofas and other chairs had bright covers on them and a new carpet had been rolled out. "Oh my gosh it's only nine twenty. Come on Ivy, let's go set up bobbin' for apples." "Yippee! Then we'll play darts!" "Okay, let's go!" Shade decided to go out, she got her trench coat and asked Chaos to apologize for Shade if they arrived before she got back. She went outside and put her hands in her pockets, she walked towards the park and picked up a loaf of bread on the way so she could feed the ducks. When she arrived she sat down on a park bench near the duck pond and started crumbling bread and throwing it out for them. "Hi." A hedgehog sat beside her looking absolutely miserable. "Hi. What's wrong with you?" Asked Shade. "Well...my parents just passed away and I don't have a home now since somebody hacked into my bank account when I don't even use online banking and stole all my money." "What's your name?" "Freeva." "I'm Shade." "Nice to meet you." Said Freeva gloomily. "Would you like to come to my house?" "I don't have anything to pay you with." Said Freeva awkwardly. "That's alright, the only way you have to pay me is by being a good friend." "What?" "By only being a good friend." Said Shade smiling, standing up and throwing the last of the bread to the ducks she held out her hand to Freeva. He took it hesitantly and she pulled him up. They walked in silence back to the house where Chaos was saying, "I'm sorry but Shade isn't back yet, would you come in?" Shade smirked and hid behind a bush with Freeva. "This will be soooo funny when I come through the door and they say that they've only just arrived." As the door closed and Shade and Freeva started to walk up the path Shade caught a glimmer of movement. Her eyes narrowed and she then saw it was a small silver furred fox. "Hi, what do you want?" Asked Shade, the poor fox jumped so badly he almost hit his head on the fence. "N...n...nothing!" He stammered. "Oh yes you do." Shade took his hand and pulled him up. She walked up the rest of the path with the fox wildly wriggling and opened the door. "Oh hi Shade we only just...who's that?" "This is Freeva and I still don't know this guys name." Said Shade setting the fox down.

"It's Disc." "Disc? Cool name." Said Freeva. Chaos smiled. "This actually looks like a Sonic and Tails pairing." "Sonic and Tails?" Asked Shade confused. "Yeah, Sonic is the speedy blue cheese and Tails is the flying bread." Chaos giggled. "What I mean Shade is that Sonic is the blue hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound and Tails is his two-tailed fox friend." Freeva and Disc did look very funny together, Freeva with his grey fur and brown eyes and Disc with his silver fur and red eyes. "How about you come to the living room?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

Espio arrived around ten thirty and Shade and him left for her room. "You aren't going to meditate without me are you?" Asked Explosive menacingly as they where about to go up the stairs. "Allow me." Freeva lifted Explosive up the stairs easily. "There you go. Don't mention it." "So...how long until I can use my legs again?" "Three days precisely, you heal much better than the doctors said you will." Explosive didn't know what to say. Shade just smiled.

_Three days later..._

Explosive was lounging in the living room when Ball ran in and jumped onto his lap. "Save me Mr. Explosive!" He giggled as Ivy came in. "There you are! Bath time!" "Noooo!" Squealed Ball happily as he wriggled. "If she says your having a bath you are!" Explosive grabbed him and tickled. "Stop...(gasping for breath)...stop! Too much tickle!" "I'll give you to much tickle you pest." Explosive helped Ivy get Ball into the bathtub. "Thanks Explo." "No problem, and don't call me Explo!" "Oh come on, we can't call you Explosive all the time! How about I call you Ex then?" "Alright." "Thanks Ex." "Your welcome." "Hey Ex. Did you have any friends before you met us?" "No but I did have a rival." "Who was it?" "Catrophic, a fellow Echidna." "What could Catrophic do?" "Well...Catrophic could hurl energy that makes your head hurt allot and disorients you for just enough time so he can hit you." "Oh." "Did you have many battles?" "Yes, in one of them I remember Gresma was trying to stop us and when he got hurt we called a truce for a week to help him recover." "Who's Gresma?" "A hawk, a bit of an annoyance really, a sky blue annoyance with dark green eyes." "He was a blue hawk?" "He is." "Cool. Can we meet him?" "I guess you could. All you need to do is go to a air racing or skateboarding area. He'll most likely be there." "Cool! Can we go once my bath is finished?" "Sure." "Tell Shade!" Explosive left the room smiling and found Shade meditating under a tree in the backyard. "Hey Shade?" "Yeah?" "We're going to be going to try and find my friend Gresma. Would you like to come?" "Sure." Shade went inside and got some glasses on as well as her new white trench coat. Explosive got Ball ready and Ivy and they left through the door, with only a bit of hassle. "Shade, you don't stay in this house much, you go out and bring back new people to live with us...why?" "Because they need it, and I need the movement."

"Yo' Gresma! Your grey 'chidna friend is here with a few other people, one dude and two ladies." "Thanks Brittle. Hi Explo!" "DON'T CALL ME EXPLO!!" "Alright alright, never thought you'd come here to see me, who're your friends?" "Shade, Ivy and Ball." "Nice to meetcha. Yo' little dude, you think you can eat more doughnuts than me?" "Yes!" Said Ball with his chest puffed out proudly. "Your on! But how about we get a drink first? I've heard Club Rouge is good." "Club Rouge? Doesn't Rouge own that place and doesn't it have mostly alcoholic drinks?" "Yeah but she has juice for wee little kiddies. And anyway, the only reason I go there is because the music rocks and the juice is good." "You're strange." "Lead on!" Said Explosive.

Shade sat in a corner of the room watching people dance to the disco music. She saw a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes arguing with a bat. Moving closer Shade heard them, "Rouge I don't want to." "You have to socialize Shadow! Look, see that hedgehog over there in the trench coat? She looks like she could use company, go talk with her!" "Rouge..." "Now! It'll be good for you." Shade's heart started to beat faster as Shadow came over and sat by her. "So...you don't want to do this do you?" She asked, Shadow looked startled. "You heard?" "It's alright I don't feel bad." Rouge came over with juice for Shade and something that Shade couldn't identify for Shadow. "Ask her to dance." Shade heard Rouge hiss in Shadow's ear. Shade felt pity for him and so asked him first so he wouldn't have the humiliation of asking her to dance. Looking suprised he accepted. They got up and Shade told him to wait there for a second. "Rouge! Can we change the music!" Shade yelled. "Sure you can sweetheart." Shade went over to the stereo and injected another CD in it. The music had an even faster pace. After ten minutes Shade and Shadow sat down again. They sat in silence and they both preferred that. Explosive came over and told them that they where leaving. Shade nodded and stood up. So did Shadow, so that Rouge could hear Shade thanked Shadow for keeping her company, she whispered in Shadow's ear as she left, "Don't worry, I only did that so she won't force you on anyone else." Shadow looked mildly suprised as she left. And Shade heard Rouge saying, "See? You were a hit, so just wait until she comes again and do it again..." Shade groaned smiling. Would Rouge give up at some point and leave Shadow alone? He'd done nothing to deserve that.

"See that place little dude?" "Yes!" "Good, because they have really good strawberry jelly doughnuts and we're gonna see if you can manage twenty! I've only ever managed fifteen." "I'll beat you for sure!" Gresma and Ball tore off for the place. "Oh boy." They followed the two in and found them already started. Gresma was keeping track on a piece of paper and Ball's face now had a moustache and beard of strawberry jelly. After barely managing to finish the twentieth he fell asleep. Gresma looked at him. "I only beat my previous score by two, he actually got to twenty! What a trooper!" Shade smiled and paid for the doughnuts, she tried one. "It's nice." She said when Gresma asked how she'd found it. "Wow! You guys have a stonker of a house!"

"That we do." Said Ivy opening the door. To come face to face with a dragon Banzanzas had been about to show out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: I know this was rather fast for so many chapters to come, but I decided that I want to finish this story and it's been sitting on my desktop so what the heck, here you go, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, and please review!**

_Chapter 11:_

Shade pushed Gresma out of the way and asked who the dragon was with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm Drastic, you?" "Shade." Drastic held out a clawed hand and shook hers. "You live here?" "Yes." "You gave Banzanzas the offer to live here?" "Yes." "Thank you. She really needed it." "Whatever." Shade looked like it was something that everyone did every day. Though inwardly she was very pleased.

**Shade: "Why am I always secretly pleased? Why do I never say it out loud?"**

**Me: "Awww come on, it sounds good. And anyway don't you love me enough not to try and contradict me in the middle of the story?"**

**Shade: "I think it's very far from the "middle" as you put it, all the people you want to bring in will probably make one thousand chapters!"**

**Me: "That's actually a good idea, but this is a fanfiction story! No one is going to want to read that much on the computer! Their eyes will be popping out of their heads by the end of it!"**

**Shade: "Which is no doubt your intention." **

**Me: "It is not! Anyway...back to the story..."**

Shade was very tired by the end of that month...

**Shade: Why did we suddenly skip a huge bit?**

**Me: Just shut up let me write**

She had helped many people out and all of them had at some point taken up residence...

**Shade: Why am I not surprised?**

**Me: I'm warning you...**

Shade was so fed up with going out and having no organized, forseable action. She went to the E.X.G.R.A.A. (Extreme Gear Races Assembly Association) and asked if they could set up a race, the longest one yet, fourty tracks. And no retreat.

**Shade: Why no retreat? Does that mean if they're injured they have to continue racing? YOU'RE CRUEL!**

**Me: I'm losing it...**

Shade and her friends instantly entered. And they named themselves Company Chaos. Enter, with no retreat.

But that's another story.

**Shade: Hah! It's only another story because you don't want criticisms for every chapter which I'm sure you'll have.**

**Me: That's it! I am going to beat you up you daughter of a nutcracker! **

**Shade: AAAAAHHHH!**

_Sorry folks, we had to end this story because the author has now gotten so annoyed with Shade that she is trying to beat the living daylights out of Shade with a pillow. We will see you next time in Company Chaos goes public! Until then, this is Company Chaos recorder Sanded the Hedgehog signing out. (With the author but she's a little too busy right now to say it)_


End file.
